


Is It Working?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Dean, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Purgatory Flashbacks, Purgatory Sex, Season 8, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean didn't mean to fall in love with a monster. But that was what happened, and now he had to deal with his crazy love and his brother's hatred of it. Can he really stay away from Benny? After all they'd been through?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @riversong-sam's 200 Follower Celebration.  
> Song Prompt: Crazy Love - Jensen Ackles and Jason Manns
> 
> Italics are flashbacks  
> Bold are song lyrics

The bar was crowded and loud. Drunk karaoke and laughing groups; their happiness grated Dean to the bone. He tossed back his whiskey and raised his glass for another, intending to get drunk enough that it didn’t matter anymore. It wasn’t like Dean to mope like this. He knew he was being ridiculous, but dammit if it didn’t feel good to just let himself feel crappy for once.

 

Sam was right, in a way. A relationship between a hunter and a vampire was farfetched, even if said vampire was vegan. But the _way_ Sam said it, that was what had hurt. The snide _, condescension_ in his tone when he asked if Dean was in love with Benny and the _disbelief_ when Dean couldn’t tell him no. Like Sam had never fallen for a ‘monster’ before.

 

Dean tossed back another shot. The pain in Benny’s voice was so strong, even over the phone.

 

_“We can’t do this,” Dean huffed, close to tears himself._

_“Oh? Why not?”_

_“Because you’re a monster. I kill monsters. This isn’t Romeo and Juliet, Benny. You just stay good and we won’t come after you.”_

 

Dean winced at the memory – definitely needed more booze.

 

**

 

The nice and fuzzy warm feeling was just starting to settle into Dean’s bones when the song started playing. It wasn’t a prerecorded karaoke song – no Dean could hear the squeak of guitar strings so iconic of someone playing live. It wasn’t until the the person started singing that Dean turned, shock erasing any buzz he had going.

 

**“I can feel his heartbeat from a thousand miles. And the heavens open ev’ry time he smiles. I’m runnin’ to him: that’s where I belong. I’m runnin’ to him like a river song.”**

Their eyes met over the tables, blue and green, and Benny threw him a wink, his body swaying slightly as he strummed the guitar, singing the chorus in that accent Dean had fallen head over heels for.

 

Dean rose from the bar and neared the stage as the next verse picked up.

 

**“He’s got a fine sense’a humor when I’m feelin’ down. And I’m runnin’ to him when the sun goes down.”**

Dean smiled a little, remembering the first time Benny had made him laugh out loud in Purgatory.

_Dean was sore. Supernatural universe or not, taking on six monsters between two men was not an easy task. His leg was bleeding, he wanted a drink of water, and he felt ages older than thirty-three._

_Benny was patient, helping him hobble to the stream. Up until now they’d had a tense relationship. Dean hated monsters, Benny disliked most humans. They were just using one another for their own goals._

_They reached the stream’s edge and Dean slumped down, out of breath._

_“You good, brother?” Benny asked, reaching out to check Dean’s wounded calf._

_Dean smacked his hand away. “I ain’t your brother. Back off.”_

_Benny huffed a laugh. “Maybe not. But you should lemme take a look at that leg.”_

_“It’s Purgatory. I’m sure an injury like this won’t kill me. I’ll be fine.”_

_“You’ll live, yeah. Don’t mean you’ll be well enough to take on another pack of monsters. Plus, you bleeding like that is gonna draw certain monsters down on us.”_

_“Like vampires?”Dean snipped._

_Benny chuckled, that stupid half smirk still on his face. “Well, between you, me, and the trees, you smell like a Christmas ham with all the fixin’s.”_

_  
Dean’s eyes bulged. He dragged his bleeding leg closer to his body nervously and Benny laughed._

_“Don’t worry, Chief. I don’t need blood down here. Full control of my fangs.”_

_Dean snorted. “Says the guy who just suggested I was dinner. And a pig,” He added, scowling a little deeper._

_Benny’s grin grew impossibly wide at that. “Of course you’re not a pig – you know what I meant. You’re much too handsome to be called swine, mô shou.”_

_Dean’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just_ flirt _with me, vampire?”_

_Benny shrugged, still smiling. “Is it workin’?”_

_“You’re a vampire, dude.”_

_“And you’re a human. And this is Purgatory. And you’re also the most handsome specimen of humanity I think I’ve ever laid eyes on,” He paused then, “Is it workin’ yet?”_

_Dean tried. He_ really _tried to keep glaring. But that damned vampire looked so_ endearing _and actually_ adorable _. The laugh that burst out of Dean surprised them both._

Dean smiled softly at the memory, focusing on Benny singing again.

 

**“He takes away my trouble; he takes away my grief. He takes away my heartache and I go right to sleep…”**

Another memory slipped to the forefront of Dean’s mind.

 

_It’d been months, but it felt like years to Dean._

_Sleep was less required in Purgatory but, being a living human, Dean still needed it sometimes. This was one of those times. Dean was curled up in a cave they’d discovered, a small fire tucked in where it wouldn’t be seen from the mouth of the cave. Benny was crouched between the entrance and Dean, standing guard so he could rest._

_Of course, just the Dean Winchester Luck, sleep wasn’t coming. He missed Sam, his car, his_ life _. Closing his eyes heeded a plethora of emotions, memories, and nightmares that kept him from resting despite his body’s screaming need for it._

_Benny moved closer to him. “Sleep, chèr.”_

_“Can’t,” Dean mumbled against his arm._

_“Then talk to me.”_

_“I don’t talk.”_

_Benny grunted, tossing a few more sticks into the fire before pulling Dean into a sitting position. He slung his arm over his shoulders._

_They’d been getting steadily closer since that afternoon by the river. Dean would never the one to say it, but he was really beginning to enjoy being around Benny. It was comforting in a way, even if Benny could rip his throat out in a second. Being protected – Dean had forgotten what this felt like. He leaned a little closer to the vampire._

_“I miss life,” He finally mumbled._

_“Your brother?”_

_“Yeah – He’s probably losing his mind trying to find me. Or dead already.”_

_“I seriously doubt his demise.”_

_“Oh? And how do you know?”_

_“Because you said you raised him, didn’t ya?”_

_“I did,” Dean said quietly._

_“Well, I don’t know him. But I know_ you _. And anyone you had a hand in raising’ll be just fine. You wait. When we get up top he’ll be right there for ya.”_

_“And if he’s not?” Dean muttered._

_“Then we’ll find him. Where ever he is.”_

_Dean cracked a weak smile. “You know things will be different up top. I mean, you’re a vampire and I—“_

_“Kill vampires.”_

_“Yeah. Among other things.”_

_Benny looked down, meeting Dean’s gaze. “Well, we’ll just play it by ear then. Whatever happens, happens.”_

_Dean’s mouth quirked up for a second. “What do you_ hope _happens?”_

_Benny shrugged, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I have no specific inclinations either way.”_

_Dean sat up further to look at Benny more directly. “You’re a shitty liar.”_

_“Well, fine. I suppose I’m hoping the hunter who’s company I’ve grown to fancy feels the same way, and will still feel that way when we get out of Purgatory.”_

_Dean smiled almost shyly. “Are you flirting with me again, vampire?”_

_Benny shrugged. “Is it workin’?”_

_Dean huffed a quiet laugh, looking down. His head was stopped by one of Benny’s large hands cupping his chin._

_  
“Dean.”_

_“Benny.” Dean let Benny tilt his head up once more._

_“Am I off base here, Dean? Thinkin’ you and me—“_

_“No, not off base. But is this really a good idea? I mean up top – things are gonna be tough, and down here, there’s never time. We could get attacked any second –“_

_“I’ll keep you safe, Chief.” Benny leaned forward without further discussion, pressing his lips against Dean’s._

_  
Dean could never admit that their first time was sweet, romantic, or slow – but it was still one of Dean’s most fond memories._

_  
Benny’s hands were everywhere at once, making Dean feel small – but more importantly – protected._

_Even though it was really too risky to do more than kiss or cop a feel, Dean still found himself pressed ass up on the dirt floor of the cave, jeans bunched around his thighs with Benny’s tongue exploring his twitching entrance._

_Dean let out one small moan and Benny was over his back, pressing a hand to his mouth and his lips to Dean’s ear._

_“We gotta stay silent. Can you manage?”_

_  
Dean nodded, sighing in relief when Benny freed his mouth and slid back down. His tongue sunk back into Dean’s hole and Dean slumped, his body relaxing._

_  
It was torture. And it felt like it went on for hours. Benny took Dean apart, piece by piece, without moving more than his tongue and lips. Sure, Dean had been rimmed before but this—_

_“Jesus Christ Benny, there are easier ways to kill a man,” Dean huffed._

_Benny laughed against his ass and leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lower back. Dean heard him spit before two fingers slid easily into his relaxed entrance._

_“Just trying to be a generous lover, chér. I know spit’s not the best idea of lube and I didn’t wanna hurt you,” He said casually as he fucked his fingers into Dean’s ass._

_Dean grunted against his own arm, humping back on the fingers. “Please, just get in me.”_

_“Sure, just remember to be quiet,” Benny warned. He withdrew his fingers and spat again._

_  
It was only a few moments of suspense before Dean bit down on his arm: the thick, blunt tip of Benny’s cock was nudging into his ass. He panted and huffed, hiding his face in his arms as Benny slid in agonizingly slow._

_Once he’d bottomed out, Benny lifted Dean up so they were both on their knees and began nosing his way up Dean’s neck._

_“Don’t you dare bite me,” Dean grumbled without much venom._

_Benny opened his mouth and pressed dull, human teeth against Dean’s freckled pulseline. “They’re put away. I’d rather make you lose a different bodily fluid.”_

_  
Dean snorted, beginning to chuckle._

_“Your dirty talk needs work, brother,” He complained. He sucked in a quick breath when Benny rolled his hips, the tip of his cock nudging Dean’s prostate just right._

_It was the vampire’s turn to laugh when Dean clenched around his cock. “I don’t think I’ll need much dirty talk to get you off, will I, Dean?”_

_Benny was right. He was covering Dean’s mouth within two minutes of starting a steady pace of thrusting, murmuring commands to hush and behave in Dean’s ear._

_  
Not that Dean could have listened if he wanted to. Maybe it was something about it being_ here _or with a_ vampire _but Dean couldn’t remember a time in his life he’d ever felt this good._

_Hands roamed everywhere Dean could reach, under the fabric of Benny’s shirt. Benny’s cock slammed into his prostate and he dug his nails in hard enough to leave marks._

_  
It was downright slutty the way Dean writhed on the cock up his ass, jerked and bucked in time to Benny’s thrusts. His own erection hung heavy between his legs, bouncing and dribbling precome with every breath._

_And when Benny reached down and wrapped one huge, cool hand around Dean’s cock – well Dean couldn’t deny that he saw stars._

_It was over much too quickly after that. It only took three firm tugs before Dean was coming hot ropes, painting the ground and Benny’s hand white._

_The vampire shoved Dean’s orgasm weak body down and pounded into him full force, reaching his own climax with nothing more than a soft snarl._

_  
Dean whimpered as he was filled. Benny’s come felt nearly ice cold against his friction heated insides. His cock gave a final weak spurt of come and he grunted, shivering as goosebumps broke out over his skin._

_  
With a surprising gentleness, Benny pulled out and righted their pants. He pulled Dean’s limp body into his arms and stroked back his sweat slicked hair. He hummed softly and suffice to say, Dean had never slept better._

A shove of Dean’s shoulder brought him back to reality. He tossed a glare at the young woman who’d pushed him but she only grinned and nodded up to the stage.

 

Dean glanced back to see Benny jerk his head upwards, signaling for Dean to come up. He shook his head no but by now the other people in the crowd had noticed. They began to push him and cheer for him to go up until Dean relented. He climbed onto the stage and sat in the empty chair next to Benny.

 

“Sing with me,” Benny said as he played.

 

“I can’t sing.”

 

“Who cares?” Benny winked before launching into the next verse.

 

Despite his nerves, Dean found himself unable to resist singing along.

**“Yeah, I need him in the daytime, and yeah, I need him in the night. Yes, I wanna throw my arms around him. Kiss and hug him and I kiss’n hug ‘im tight.”**

Dean felt a slow blush creep up his cheeks as he sang, a warmth spreading in his stomach. All he could focus on were the words, Benny’s soothing smile, and the twang of the guitar.

 

**“When I’m returnin’ from a long day, he gimme some sweet lovin’ and it brightens up my day.”**

Benny winked at Dean at that line and Dean heard the now large crowd hoot at the implication.

 

He found himself singing with more vigor, relaxing into the music and following Benny as well as he could.

 

**“It makes me righteous, and yes it makes me whole. It makes me mellow right down to my soul. He gimme love, love, love, love, crazy love.”**

 

As the two repeated the chorus through, Dean took a look out at the crowd. His stomach sunk when his gaze landed on one set of eyes staring intently at him: Sam. Afraid of a fight, he tensed a little but continued to sing, not wanting to alarm anyone.

 

Sam’s mouth curved into a soft smile. The next thing Sam did shocked the hell out of his older brother; Sam nodded gently and motioned his head toward Benny. ‘Be happy, Dean.’ He mouthed, his eyes soft and – accepting.

 

Dean felt his heart swell at the approval and he nodded, looking back to Benny as the final notes faded. The crowd hollered as Benny reached out, cupping Dean’s chin and bringing him in for a soft kiss.

 

“Why’d you come?” Dean asked when they separated.

 

“I couldn’t just let it go like that, Dean. I had a feelin’ that decision to break up wasn’t all you, so I found Sam. We talked.” He looked out at the crowd and found Sam, nodding to him.

 

“He _talked_ to you? Instead of trying to kill you?”

 

“Your brother is surprisingly understanding when you’re the topic of conversation. Either way, I explained the situation, and he and I came to an agreement.”

 

“And what was that?”

 

“I stay good, and I can stay by your side, if you’ll have me.”

 

“What, a monster hunting vampire?”

 

Benny laughed a little at that, setting the guitar down. “Well, I think I can handle burning a few corpses if it means I get to be with you, Chief.”

 

Dean smirked. “Are you flirting with me again, vampire?”

  
Benny shrugged. “Is it workin’?”

 

Dean leaned into Benny’s arms, laughing a little. He leaned up and whispered against Benny’s ear,

 

“It always worked, you crazy bastard.”

 


End file.
